


Anything For You (A HatterCrow Fic)

by xxgermanchaosxx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, Gotham, M/M, RP turned into Fic, Tetch Virus, This Is Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also a blood warning, alternative universe, au where jonathan gets the tetch virus, basically the virus made jonathan have horrible depression and it makes jervis rlly sad, haha edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgermanchaosxx/pseuds/xxgermanchaosxx
Summary: AU (alternative universe) where Jonathan gets the Tetch Virus because Jervis wanted to experiment. But, things didn't go how Jervis thought.(This was a roleplay I did with @droogiies on Instagram! I was Jervis, she was Jonathan. If there are any errors needed fixing please please let me know! <3)
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Anything For You (A HatterCrow Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN; TRIGGER WARNING FOR BLOOD/CUTS! IT COULD BE CONSIDERED S//LF H//RM IN THIS CASE. THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENT SUGGESTIONS AND LMK WHAT YOU THINK!!

Jervis decided to throw a small tea party that evening for him and Jonathan. Just for the heck of it, mainly, he had nothing better to do. He found a random abandoned building and had everything set up. He was sitting down, waiting for Jonathan to get there. Jonathan showed up not long after, taking off his scarecrow mask and setting it down. He quickly walked over and sat down on the chair by jervis. 

“Hope I wasn’t too long.” He said. 

Jervis smiled, "No need for apologies! If you were anybody else, I'd kill you for being late." He giggled, half joking. He got the tea and everything prepared for both of them. He mainly did this to get certain intrusive thoughts out of his head. But also because he just wanted to spend time with Jonathan. 

Jonathan smiled and took a sip out of his cup, “I know you would.” He said. Jervis laughed, he also took a sip out of his cup. 

"What took you so long exactly?"

“I'm a busy man, Tetch.” Jonathan said, half joking. He never really talked about what he was doing unless he was working with someone.

"Yet, you made time for me?" Jervis sighed happily, "What an honor, my dear." He was trying to sound a little dramatic just to mess with the other man. 

Jonathan blushed lightly, “Oh hush.” He said. Jervis was just a little ball of sunshine today. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could contain himself.

Jonathan smiled, “Someone’s happy.” He said. It was nice to see jervis like this, it made him feel better after long days out in Gotham. Jervis giggled.

"Oh, you know, my dear. I'm just happy to be here." He smiled. 

“Good.” Jonathan said. Jervis sighed, looking down at his tea cup, smile fading. He wanted to ask Jonathan. He wanted to ask him badly. But, he couldn't bring himself to. Would he hate him? Forever even? Jervis began to space out.

Jonathan looked at jervis, “Something wrong?” He asked.

Jervis snapped out of it, "Hm? Oh, no! I'm alright." He smiled again.

“You’re lying to me," Jonathan said, “you can tell me.” He reassured him. Jervis sighed nervously. This was the opportunity, he should take it while he could. He looked away. "Jervis, tell me.” Jonathan said, reaching towards him to grab his hand. Jervis felt Jonathan grab his hand and blushed. He looked back at him and smiled. 

"Just thoughts. Intrusive, random thoughts, my dear." 

“I’m here for you if you need me.” Jonathan said and let go of his hand. 

Jervis grabbed Jonathan's hand and chuckled softly, "Why'd you let go?"

Jonathan shrugged, “I don’t know.” He said, but he liked it. Jervis felt this random adrenaline rush through his veins as he held Jonathan's hand tighter and held it close. His heartbeat was going a bit faster than normal. Jonathan felt that something was off and he started to get a bit nervous, but he didn’t want to say anything.

"I wonder...what my dear sister could do to you." Jervis muttered softly, looking into Jonathan's eyes. He couldn't contain himself. This felt right. 

Jonathan’s smile faded quickly, "Jervis, no.” He went to pull his hand away. 

"Oh, come on, dear!" Jervis gripped onto him, pulling the other man close. His breath got shaky. 

Jonathan tried to pull away, “No!” He hissed. Jervis had a needle on him with Alice's blood and got it out. He pushed Jonathan on the ground, making sure he stayed down.

Jonathan struggled against jervis, “PLEASE?” He cried out. For the first time since being The Scarecrow he actually felt somewhat scared. 

Jervis grinned, "My dear, this is for your own good!" His heartbeat sped up as he injected the needle right into Jonathan's veins. He let out small laughs and chuckles.

Jonathan shook his head and hissed. “Jervis..” he said. His eyes went dark from the virus but nothing seemed to change.

Jervis titled his head slightly, "Hm. Give it time, maybe?" He muttered to himself. He got off of Jonathan. "Dear?" Jonathan looked up at Jervis.

“What?” 

"I..-" Jervis smiled, "Looks like it doesn't affect you, my dear." He was slightly disappointed, but things very well could've been worse.

Jonathan frowned, “Why did you do that?” He asked.

Jervis looked away, "It was- I was merely experimenting I.." He stammered. The adrenaline was gone. "I don't know what came over me." Jonathan grabbed his mask and got up, stepping away from jervis. Though the virus didn’t do what it usually did to the people of Gotham, something was definitely off. 

“I..”

"Th-there's no need to hate me! My intention was NOT to harm you! Or alarm you! Please!" Jervis stepped closer to him, slightly panicking. 

Jonathan stepped back again, “It’s okay.” He said. 

"Then, why are you stepping away from me?" Jervis' breathing calmed a little but his guard was still up.

Jonathan stopped moving, “I don’t know.” He said. Jervis had a feeling it did affect Jonathan, but in a different way. 

"You don't hear...voices, do you?" He asked.

Jonathan nodded, “I do.” He said, looking upset, more like his old self than The Scarecrow. Jervis didn't know how to feel. It worked, it's affecting him. But, he felt horrible. He looked down

“Don’t worry, it’s okay.” Jonathan said and gave Jervis a hug. “Let’s go home.” He said.

Jervis was very nervous about all of this, but if Jonathan doesn't hate him, he feels everything will be okay. He hugged the other man back. 

"Yes." He replied. Jonathan didn’t let go of jervis. He just jumped onto the other man wrapping his arms around his neck. Jervis carried Jonathan on his back on their way back home. He decided to try and not think about the consequences of this. Jonathan probably heard voices anyway. He was lost.Jonathan layed his head on jervis’s shoulder, quiet for most of the time. 

His eyes darkened again, but Jervis wouldn’t be able to see, “I don’t deserve you.” 

"Of course you do, my dear! What makes you say such things?" Jervis giggled.

“You're so nice to me.” Jonathan said.

"Awww! I appreciate you, my dear." 

Jonathan’s voice cracked a little, “Are you lying?” He asked.

"What? No! I would never lie to you!" Jervis was confused. Jonathan was more down than usual. He set Jonathan down and looked at him. His eyes were dark. Jervis let out a shaky gasp. He hugged Jonathan.

Jonathan tensed up and didn’t hug back. “Okay.” He said. Jervis wanted to cry. But no tears came out. His breath shook as he held Jonathan's hand and continued walking home. Jonathan was quiet on the rest of the way home, looking away from Jervis. Jervis kept thinking to himself. What have I done? Why did I do this? What's wrong with me? He didn't know what to do with himself. He hoped it was just Jonathan being upset. Nothing to the point where it's horrible. Unbearable. 

When the two got home, Jonathan just crawled into bed. He was tired and didn’t want to do anything else. Jervis sighed softly and went into the living room. He felt bad giving Jonathan alone time, but he figured that's what he's gonna need. Jonathan fell asleep not long after closing his eyes. Jervis checked in every few minutes to see if Jonathan was okay. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He was afraid. 

The next afternoon, Jonathan still stayed in bed; which was strange. He usually was up early to work on experiments. Jervis checked in on him and saw him fast asleep. 

He lightly shook him. "Jonathan.. my dear.."

Jonathan shook his head, “What?” He mumbled. Jervis smiled sweetly. 

"It's time to wake up." 

Jonathan covered his head with the blanket, “I don’t want to.” He said.

"But, dear, you've been sleeping more than enough." Jervis told him.

Jonathan groaned, “I don’t want to get up.” He complained. 

Jervis sighed, "Fine. You don't have to right now, but please do get up at some point today."

Jonathan nodded, “I will.”

"Promise?" Jervis asked.

“Yes, Jervis.” Jonathan said.

Jervis smiled a little, "Okay.." He walked out, still nervous as all hell. He hoped Jonathan would get up. Later that evening, Jonathan still hasn’t moved from his spot in bed. He was awake now really unable to sleep. Jervis checked in on him and lightly knocked on the door, "Jonathan..?"

"Come in.” Jonathan said, as he sat up in bed.

Jervis smiled softly, "Well, about time you were actually awake."

Jonathan leaned back, “Sorry.” He said. 

"No, it's okay! I understand you probably don't get much rest." Jervis chuckled nervously.

“I guess.” He said. “Are you going to come lay with me?” He asked.

Jervis blushed, "S-sure-!" He walked over and lied down with Jonathan. He wanted nothing more than to be close with him. Especially at a time like this.

Jonathan lied his head on Jervis, “I’m sorry.” He apologized again. 

"Hey, no need for apologies, my dear." Jervis smiled, petting his hair. Jonathan relaxed, liking the way jervis pet his hair. It wasn’t long before the virus kicked in again. Jervis sighed, "If anything, I should be the one apologizing." He mumbled.

“For what? You didn’t do anything, if anything I deserved it.” Jonathan said.

"Absolutely not! That's-" He realized the virus was kicking in again by the way Jonathan was speaking. He lowered his voice. "You didn't deserve this."

“Yes I did, don’t feel bad.” Jonathan said, looking up at Jervis.

Jonathan’s voice cracked, “Please don’t cry!” He whined. Even when he was normal he hated when Jervis was upset.

Jervis gripped the back of Jonathan's shirt. "I can't help it, my dear. I feel horrible for what I've done to you..." His voice cracked. "I cannot lose you like I lost my sister!"

“You won’t.” Jonathan hugged jervis tightly. Jervis didn't believe that. If he didn't do something about this now he would lose Jonathan. Forever. It was at this moment that he remembered. His own blood. 

Jervis gasped, "That's it!" 

Jonathan looked up at him, “What?” He asked.

"My blood! My blood can cure you!!" Jervis exclaimed, sobbing with joy. He knew exactly what to do. What he had in mind. 

Jonathan blinked, “Wait no!” He said and held onto Jervis. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself."

"Dear, it's the only way to save you! To cut my arm right through!!" Jervis held onto Jonathan. "Please." He begged.

Jonathan shook his head, “But Jervis-! It'll hurt you.” He said. Jervis looked him in the eyes. 

"I. Don't. Care." He forced his way out of Jonathan's hold and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen. Jonathan followed Jervis and, for the first time in god knows how long, burst into tears. Jervis smiled as he held the knife up to his arm, grabbing Jonathan and pulling him close. "This is for you, my love." His voice cracked as he spoke. He sliced his arm open, letting out a shuddered gasp followed by a hiss of pain.

Jonathan cried, “Jervis!” He threw the knife out of Jervis' hand and covered the cut the best he could. 

Jervis laughed, tears spilling out of his eyes. "I'm gonna cure you, Jonathan!! I promise!" He cried.

Jonathan looked up at jervis, “Why would you do this; just for me?” Jonathan asked, blood getting on his hands. Jervis grabbed Jonathan, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulled him into a kiss. Jonathan hesitated but kissed back. He pulled away after a moment. Jervis smiled whenever he pulled away. 

"It's because I love you, my dear."

“Really?” Jonathan asked.

"Of course. Why would I do this for you if I didn't?" Jervis still had tears coming out of his eyes. He was a mess. He cupped Jonathan's cheek with the cut arm, it was shaking a lot but he still managed to move it. 

“I guess not.” Jonathan said, Jervis’s blood seeping into the wound from jervis’s needle the other night. “Why am I so important to you?” He asked.

"My dear, you ask many questions." Jervis giggled, obviously joking. "I will be honest, I don't know. There's something special about you. Besides, you and Jerome got me away from the hell I was going to enter! What else could I think?"

“I love you too.” Jonathan said, which he hardly ever did. It was clear the virus was wearing off. 

Jervis smiled, seeing the virus wearing off. "It makes me so happy knowing you love me, too..." He said, his voice trailing off as he slowly lost consciousness from the lack of blood and passed out.

"Jervis!” Jonathan exclaimed. He groaned and cleaned Jervis up and wrapped his arm in a bandage so he wouldn’t lose anymore blood. Jonathan sat there for a moment processing what just happened. He struggled a bit, but he managed to get Jervis on the couch. Jervis was out for about an hour or two before waking up. He groaned softly. Jonathan had cleaned up the kitchen and was in a different room working doing random experiments as he does when Jervis woke up. Jervis slowly got up and went to the room. 

"Dear? Is everything okay?" He asked softly, still being a little lightheaded, blood sugar being low. Jonathan got up and turned around. He hugged Jervis tightly. 

“Yes.” He replied. Jervis blushed and smiled, hugging the smaller man back. 

"Thank you.." He mumbled softly.

“Anything for you.” Jonathan said laying his head on Jervis' chest.

Jervis pet Jonathan's hair as he sighed happily. "Remind me to never do that again." He joked, chuckling softly.

Jonathan smiled, “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> should we do another chapter of this? ;0 
> 
> alsooo im sorry all my fics are gone, i deleted them because i started getting bashed for writing a certain smut and ppl kept on bringing up my ao3 acc so i said fuck it since i made this account at like 12 lmao  
> but am back hello~


End file.
